Die Macht der Liebe
by Ashryle
Summary: WUHUUU Kapitel 9 ist da....
1. Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Hier kommt sie. Die Versprochene Fortsetzung von „Die besten Ferien seines Lebens". Ich hab mir erst mal einige Zeit genommen und mich gefragt „Wie konnte die Geschichte weiter gehen? Was soll passieren? Wie entwickelt sich die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Hermine weiter? Usw......" Viele Fragen, viel Zeit zum überlegen! *g* Und nach langem hin und her hab ich den passenden (Hoff ich doch!) Anfang gefunden. Doch bevor es losgeht möchte ich noch einigen Danken die soooo Doll drauf bestanden haben das ich die Fortsetzung schreibe und mir so nette Reviews geschrieben haben.  
  
@ Miss Shirley-Blythe Das unerwartete ist das was Geschichten noch spannender macht.  
Wer weiß vielleicht verschluckt sich in dieser Story ja Ron und wird  
von einer Unbekannten gerettet ?  
  
@ Fidi Du warst die erste die mir eine Review geschickt hat und wenn's  
auch einige Startschwierigkeiten mit dem Hochladen gab (Der  
Ausschnitt aus dem 1 Chap statt dem 2) so bin ich froh das dir die  
Geschichte gefallen hat.  
  
@ All Da ich leider nicht zu jedem Einzelnen jetzt so eine Antwort schreiben  
kann sag ich jetzt noch wem ihr's alle Verdanken könnt das ich d  
hier überhaupt schreibe! Ich möchte  
Choooo,nk31,Livcx,hermine,  
Valerie, Black RoseLily und Helen danken für die tollen  
Reviews.  
  
So aber nun hab ich schon wieder viel zu viel Gequatscht und fang lieber mit der Story an. ;)  
  
Rückkehr nach Hogwarts  
  
Der nächste Tag war der reinste Stress! Da alle bis in die Puppen gefeiert hatten kam das was kommen musste! Es war 9:30 Uhr als Harry von Mrs Weasly geweckt wurde. „Harry, mein lieber du musst aufstehen wir haben nur noch 45 Minuten bis wir in King's Cross sein müssen."Nachdem sie ihn geweckt hatte ging sie rüber zu Ron um ihn ebenfalls zu wecken.  
  
Harry rieb sich erstmal die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Er dachte über das nach was er grad noch geträumt hatte. Es war seit langer mal wieder ein guter Traum gewesen. Er hatte von ihr geträumt. Der ganze Traum ging nur um sie...Wie sie lernte, wie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und las oder ihre Elfensachen strickte. Er hatte sie riechen können, ihr süßes Parfüm, ihr hatte ihre sanfte Haut berührt, war ihr mit den Händen durchs Haar gefahren und hatte sie geküsst!  
  
Harry stand mit einem breiten Grinsen auf das ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Als Harry und Ron sich angezogen hatten, ihre Koffer geschnappt hatten und die Treppe runter gegangen waren wurde Harrys grinsen noch breiter als es schon war. Hermine stand unten an der Treppe und hatte sich mit Tonks unterhalten als sie merkte das Harry und Ron die Treppe runter kamen. *Da ist er.* dachte sie und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot.  
  
Sie ging zu den beiden Jungs hin sagte Ron ein kurzes „Guten Morgen"und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Morgen", sagte Ron mit einem leichten grinsen als er Harry sah der rot wurde als Hermine ihm den Kuss gab und er dann seine Arme um ihre Taille legte."Könnt ihr nicht mal wenigsten zu dieser frühen Stunde die Finger von einander lassen?", meinte Ron beiläufig als Hermine Harry grad noch einen Kuss geben wollte, diesmal allerdings auf den Mund.  
  
Beide stoppten sofort und liefen rot an. Ron ging lachend weiter und brachte seine Koffer raus.  
  
„Wir sollten auch unsere Koffer raus bringen", sagte Hermine in einem etwas verlegenen Ton und schnappte sich ihre Koffer. „Ja. Du hast Recht.", sagte Harry, „Warte ich helfe dir."Harry nahm Hermine ihren schwersten Koffer ab der über und über voll war mit Büchern. „Danke", sagte sie und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Für dich tu ich doch alles Mine", sagte Harry mit einem lächeln im Gesicht und beide gingen raus zu den anderen.  
  
„Wo wart ihr beide denn?", sagte Mrs Wealsy mit einem scharfen Ton, „wir kommen noch zu spät wenn ihr weiter so rumtrödelt." „Molly"sagte Mr Weasly in einem beruhigenden Tonfall, „wir haben doch noch Zeit und außerdem mit dem Fahrenden Ritter schaffen wir es ohne Probleme noch rechtzeitig nach King's Cross zu kommen.  
  
„Der Fahrende Ritter?", sagte Ron und könnte nicht einen kleinen ängstlichen unter Ton unterdrücken. „Wir sollen in der Höllenmaschine nach King's Cross fahren?"  
  
„Es gibt keinen schnelleren Weg."Sagte Mr Weasly. „Apparieren könnt ihr noch nicht und das Ministerium hat alle Hände voll zu tun."  
  
Mr Weasly hob die rechte Hand in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt. 2 Sekunden passierte nichts dann, WUMM!!  
  
Ein grell purpurfarbener Bus kam vor ihren Füssen zu stehen. Ein Mann stieg aus und begrüßte sie, „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Transportbus für Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name is' Stan Shunpike und ich bin ihr Schaff-„ „Jajaja das wissen wir!", sagte Tonks in einer gereizten Tonart. „Wir haben's eilig! Nach King's Cross bitte aber so schnell wie's geht!" Stan war nicht so ein Vollidiot ihr jetzt zu wieder sprechen. Er besorgte für alle schnell einen Platz, und kassiert von allen 15 Sickel.  
  
Nun glücklicher Weise war es eine sehr geniale Sitzverteilung. Während Mr und Mrs Weasly, Tonks, Lupin, Fred und George, Ginny und Ron ganz vorne einen Platz bekommen hatten, war für Harry und Hermine nur noch ein Platz oben ganz hinten Rechts frei gewesen.  
  
Harry und Hermine beschwerten sich nicht und waren sehr froh darüber für sich allein sitzen zu können. Beide gingen Hand in Hand, zu ihrem Platz(nachdem sie aber erst aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen verschwunden waren) und setzen sich. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Ich liebe dich über alles."„Ich dich auch Mine."antwortete Harry und strich ihr Sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Nach etwa 5 Minuten war der Bus an King's Cross angekommen und stoppte so plötzlich das Harry und Hermine fast von ihren Platz geflogen wären. Beide gingen runter, nahmen ihre Koffer und gingen zusammen mit den anderen zu Gleis 9¾. Da standen sie und sahen auf die rote, dampfende Lock des Hogwarts-Express. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich von allen und stiegen in den Zug ein. Ron und Hermine steckten sich ihre Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen an und gingen nach vorne in das Vertrauensschülerabteil. Harry und Ginny suchten sich ein Abteil und fanden ein fast leeres. Es waren nur Neville, Dean ,Seamus und Luna Lovegood in dem Abteil. Harry setze sich zu Neville, Dean und Seamus und redete mit ihnen über ihre Ferien. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Hermine und Ron zu ihnen in das Abteil und setzen sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und redeten mit ihnen über ihre Ferien.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt vertrieben sich sich die Zeit mit Snape Explodieren spielen und Zaubererschach. Ginny und Luna saßen zusammen und lasen einen Artikel im Klitterer „Wie erkenne ich meinen Traumtyp und wie kann ich ihn für mich gewinnen?"  
  
Hermine saß da und war in ihr neues Verwandlungsbuch vertieft. Harry der jetzt schon zum 3 mal gegen Ron im Schach verloren hatte, sah sie an und sagte zu Ron das er keine Lust mehr habe und stand auf.  
  
Ron sah ihn nur mit einem grinsen an und blickte auf Hermine und nickte ihm zu. „Ja ich hab auch keine Lust mehr."Er gähnte herzhaft. „Okay."sagte Harry. Er schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich neben Hermine.  
  
„Hi"sagte er und fragte gleich hinter her, „Was dagegen wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"Hermine sah ihn grinsend an und sagte, „Nein, setz dich ruhig." Harry setze sich dicht neben sie und begann sein Buch aufzuschlagen. Es war das Buch was Hermine gestern auf der Couch gefunden hatte. *Ohne das Buch wären wir sicher nicht zusammen gekommen* dachte sie und legte wieder ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Sie saßen so da bis der Zug langsamer wurde und es Zeit wurde sich umzuziehen.  
  
Als sie aus dem Zug stiegen hörten sie das altbekannte Rufen und wussten das sie wieder daheim waren.  
  
„Erstklässler zu mir!"  
  
So ich hoffe das erste Kapitel gefällt euch und hoffe das der Story verlauf so gut weiter verläuft wie im Vorgänger.  
  
Das Einzige wozu ich euch bitten möchte (wozu ich euch eigentlich immer bitte) ist das ihr mir ordentlich Reviews schriebt, wie's euch gefällt. 


	2. Der neue Lehrer

Als aller erstes!  
  
@ Fidi Tausendfache Entschuldigung!!! Sorry das ich aus die ein Mädchen gemacht habe.  
Tut mir Leid aber Fidi hat sich doch etwas nach Mädchen angehört....  
  
@ all Danke für die Reviews und ich finde es echt toll das euch die Story gefällt.  
  
So nun geht's weiter und viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Der neue Lehrer  
  
Hagird war wie immer am Steg und holte die ganzen Erstklässler, um mit ihnen über den See zu fahren. „Na ihr drei,wie waren eure Ferien?", sagte er mit seiner rauen, aber Liebe vollen Stimme und sah auf Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Super!", rief Ron ,"du glaubst nicht wo wir waren Hagrid. Wir waren in Dumb- Autsch!" Hermine hatte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gehauen und sah ihn böse an. „Wir waren in Dublin.", sagte sie und schaute Ron noch mal finster an. „Und wie waren deine Ferien?"fragte sie Hagrid.  
  
„Öhmm... na ja .....", sagte er murmelnd, „Olymp hat mich besucht und ansonsten war nicht viel los. Ach ne wart' ma' im Wald is' es jetzt wieder ruhiger.", sagte er und grinste sie an. Harry wusste was er meinte. Grawp. Grawp musste sich wohl endlich dran gewöhnt haben im Verbotenen Wald zu leben und konnte wohl auch einschätzen wie stark er war, denn Hagrid hatte keine Schürfungen oder Wunden mehr im Gesicht.  
  
Hagrid hob die Hand als dir drei weiter gingen und sich zu einer pferdelosen Kutsche begaben. Nun ja für Harry waren die Kutschen natürlich nicht pferdelos. Er sah die schwarzen Thestrale wie sie mit ihren Pupillen losen Augen da standen und warteten bis sie einer in ihre Kutsche einstieg.  
  
Harry bemerkte nicht ,dass Ron und Hermine die hinter ihm einstiegen schon wieder am streiten waren. „Warum hast du mich gehauen?", blaffte er sie an ,"Hagrid hätte doch erfahren können wo wir gewesen sind!" „Ron vielleicht hättest du dich erstmal herumgeschaut bevor du so zu ihm rüber schreist!", antwortete Hermine in einem bissigen Ton, „Hättest du dich umgesehen dann hättest du gesehen das Malfoy nur ein paar Meter von dir weg war. Was glaubst du hätte er gemacht wenn er gehört hätte das wir in Dumbledores Haus gewesen wären?"  
  
Darauf hatte Ron keine Antwort. Sein Mund ging einmal auf um etwas zu sagen schloss sich aber sofort wieder. Ron sprach die ganze Fahrt hoch zum Schloss nicht mit Hermine und zu Harry Verwunderung auch nicht mit ihm. *Er tut ja grad so als ob ich ihn auch angemacht hätte* dachte sich Harry. Als die Kutsche anhielt stieg Hermine als erste aus, danach Ron, der immer noch ein wenig beleidigt schien und zum Schluss Harry.  
  
Sie sahen auf das herrlich, beleuchtete Eingangsportal und machten sich auf den Weg für ihr 6 Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie konnten schon vom Gang die lauten Gespräche von den Leuten aus der großen Halle und als sie, sie endlich erreicht hatten wusste Harry genau endlich daheim zu sein.  
  
Sie setzen sich an den Gryffindortsich, wobei Harry dieses Jahr lautstark von seinen Schulkameraden begrüßt wurde. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten (Harry neben Hermine und Ron neben den Fastkopflosen Nick), sah Harry das Hagrid sich gerade auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch setzte. Harry schaute weiter zum Lehrertisch ob er ein neues Gesicht sehen würde. *Hmm, da sitzt Hagrid, daneben Prof. Sprout, McGonagall ist noch draußen bei den Erstklässlern, dann kam Dumbledore, daneben Snape, Madam Hooch, und Prof. Sinistra. Da ist noch ein leerer Stuhl zwischen Snape und Dumbledore, d.h. entweder ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch nicht da oder Dumbledore hat keinen gefunden.* Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Harry ein bisschen schlecht. Wenn Dumbledore keinen Lehrer gefunden hatte der ihnen Verteidigung gegen dunklen Künste beibrachte wie sollten sie dann lernen sich gegen Voldemort zu Verteidigen? Er schaute zu Hermine. Ihre Stirn hatte eine leichte Denkfalte und er fragte sich ob sie über das gleiche Nachdachte. Dann verschwand die Falte von ihrer Stirn und sie drehte den Kopf zu Harry. Harry grinste sie nur an als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah und sie konnte auch ein leichtes grinsen nicht unter drücken als sie seine grünen Augen sah die sie anfunkelten.  
  
Als die Hallentür aufging und die Erstklässler hinter McGonagall hereinkamen, nahm Harrys Hand Hermines Hand unter dem Tisch strichelte ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.  
  
Hermines Gesicht nahm ein Hauch rosa an als sie merkte was Harry tat. Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm mit einem Hauchen ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."Nun wurde Harry etwas rot im Gesicht.  
  
Beide sahen sich nochmals an. Beide grinsten leicht und Harry drückte ihre and etwas doller als Zeichen das er das gleiche fühlte. Als der sprechende Hut begann sein Lied zu singen schauten beide auf und wandten sich dem Hut zu, hörten aber nicht auf unter dem Tisch Händchen zu halten.  
  
„Manch' schlimm Zeit hab ich gesehen, manch Freundschaft auseinander gehn. Doch war die Zeit auch noch so schwer, so weiß ich eins doch so sehr. Freundschaft und Liebe wird nie vergehn' auch wenn das manche nie verstehn'. Trennen muss ich euch, auf die Häuser vier. Doch glaubtet mir ihr werdet es bald sehn', ihr werdet's bald verstehn'. Es gab bald kein' größren Freund als Slytherin und Gryffindor außer der aus Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw. Die Freundschaft lies sie nie allein, auch wenn manche das auch meinen. Die Vier mit einem Traum, der nie vergeht und dessen Schule heut noch steht. Nach Gryffindor könnt ihr, wenn Tapfer und Mut in eurem Herzen schlagen. Nach Slytherein könnt ihr, wenn List und Tücke euch um schweben. Nach Ravenclaw könnt ihr, wenn Fleiß und Klugheit eurer Hirn lässt strahlen. Nach Hufflepuff könnt ihr, wenn Gerecht seit und auch Treu. Das war alles was ich hab' zu sagen nun kommt und lasst mich euch befragen, in welchem der Häuser vier ihr am besten seit geraten.  
  
Als der sprechende Hut verstummte brach ein tosender Beifall aus und alle in der großen Halle waren auf gestanden um zu Applaudieren. Als sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, rief Prof. McGonagall den ersten auf (Aswald, Andreas) wurde auch gleichzeitig der erste Gryffindor und ging ziemlich steif und eingeschüchtert unter Applaus des gesamten Gryffindortisches zu ihnen hin und setzte sich zu auf den ersten freien Stuhl den er finden konnte. Die letzte Erstklässlerin (Zendrius, Linda) wurde ebenfalls eine Gryffindor. Sie setzte sich neben Andreas Aswald und als Prof. McGonagall den sprechenden Hut weg gebracht hatte stand Dumbledore auf und hielt seine Ansprache. „An die neuen Schüler, Willkommen und an die älteren, Willkommen zurück! Ich weiß das ihr alle hungrig seit und deswegen will ich euch nicht mit dem Geschwafel eines alten Mannes nerven, also HAUT REIN!", sagte er mit einer lauten Stimme und das Essen erschien plötzlich auf den Tischen.  
  
Harry tat sich von all seinen Lieblingsspeisen auf und begann zu essen. „Ziemdich komidche Rede oda?", sagte Ron mit einem Mund voll mit Bratwürstchen, „komidched Gequadche üba die Liebe. Dat had der Hud noch nie gedagt!"  
  
*Ron hat Recht!*, dachte Harry und sah Hermine an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen wusste er das sie auch das gleiche gedacht hatte wie er. War es nur Zufall oder kam diese Liebesgeschichte vom Hut jetzt nur wegen ihm und Hermine? Dieser Gedanke lies Harry eine Weile keine Ruhe aber dann besann er sich. *Der Hut hat auch letztes Jahr so was gesagt. „Steht zusammen in Freundschaft und haltet zusammen, oder so was. Also kein Grund zur Panik.*  
  
Harry schaute rauf zum Lehrer Tisch um Dumbledore zu sehen. Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit Prof. McGonagall als Harry hoch sah, hörte aber kurz auf mit ihr zu sprechen und sah nur für einen winzigen Augenblick zu ihm herüber. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht war der Hauch eines Lächelns und seine blauen Augen funkelten Harry an und Harry meinte zu sehen wie er leicht den Daumen hob ihn aber auch sofort wie runter nahm.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um ihr zu sagen was er grad gesehen hatte, als plötzlich die Tür zur großen Halle aufflog und eine dunkle Gestalt in die große Halle trat.  
  
So Schluss für heute. Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir ordentlich Reviews. Leider muss ich sagen das ich in den nächsten 3 bis 4 Wochen wohl keine Zeit haben werde weiter zu schreiben da ich mich doch jetzt intensiv um die Schule kümmern muss(Blöde Sek 1 Prüfungen) Na ja falls einer Lust hätte ich Suche immer noch einen oder eine Beta- Leser/in. Wer Lust hat kann sich unter MadJay@gmx.net bei mir melden. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe das ich bald weiter schreiben kann. 


	3. Der neue Lehrer part 2

Dieses mal ohne großes Vorwort gleich zur Story! (war doch nicht so ein fleißiger Junge wenn's ums lernen geht ^^ *sfg*)  
  
Der neue Lehrer Teil II  
  
Stille! Die ganze Halle war verstummt und schaute auf den Eingang um zu sehen wer oder was da war. Nur Prof. Dumbledore war aufgestanden, mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht und hob seinen Hände und sagte mit lauter Stimme. „Ahh...Da sind sie ja.......Prof. Shimada."  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt nahm ihren Umhang ab und eine hübsche, jung Frau mit glatten, schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren die seidig glänzten kam zum Vorschein. Die junge Frau ging quer durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu, blieb davor stehen und sagte zu Dumbledore mit einer leichten Verbeugung eine Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir Leid Prof. Dumbledore aber leider habe ich meinen Portschlüssel verpasst und musste warten bis der nächste nach Hogsmeade ging."  
  
Als sich die neue Professorin gesetzt hatte starten die meisten der Jungen in der Halle sie immer noch an. Sogar Ron konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen als er Ron unter dem Tisch treten musste damit er aufhörte die Professorin anzustarren er aber ungerührt weiter auf sie starrte als sei sie die erste Frau die er jemals gesehen hätte.  
  
Harry und Hermine warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu und traten Ron beide gleichzeitig, Harry gegen das linke und Hermine gegen das rechte Bein.  
  
Dieser Schmerz schien Ron endlich zur Besinnung bringen und wandte nun sein Schmerzverzogenes Gesicht Harry und Hermine zu.  
  
Auch andere und vor allem Mädchen waren es die, die Jungen nun neben ihnen gegen das Schienbein traten damit sie aus ihrer Trance erwachten. So kam es das der größte Teil der Jungen nun in der Halle ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hatten und die Mädchen ein höchst eifersüchtiges.  
  
Nachdem die meisten jetzt wieder normal waren erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. Dieses Mal sah er zuerst auf Prof. Shimada und verkündete dann der Klasse und zeigte dabei auf Prof. Shimada. „Das hier ist Professor Shizuka Shimada. Sie ist eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."Prof. Shimada erhob sich und verbeugte sich leicht vor den ganzen Schülern. Zögernd taten es ihr einige Schüler gleich als sie, sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Nun denn,..", sagte Dumbledore der immer noch stand, "da wir alle nun getrunken und gespeist haben wird es nun Zeit das wir uns zu Bett begeben."  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte standen die Schüler auf und verließen einer nach dem anderen die große Halle.  
  
„Also das wird ein tolles Jahr in Verteidigung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", sagte Ron zu Harry mit einem träumerischen glitzern in seinen Augen. „Und warum sollte das so sein?", fragte Hermine in einem leicht eifersüchtigen Ton und schaute Ron an, „bloß weil sie gut Aussieht heißt das noch nicht das sie auch gut unterrichtet!"  
  
Ron sah Hermine nicht an und lies ein leichtes Hüsteln hören das sehr verdächtig nach *Lockhart* klang. Danach sah er grinsend Harry an und lief vor der, vor Wut schäumenden Hermine davon.  
  
Harry lachte einmal kurz und lief dann Hermine hinter her um sie davon abzuhalten Ron zu Zerfleischen!  
  
Die Drei stoppten erst als sie vorm Portrait der fetten Dame zum stehen kamen. Sie sah die Drei an und sagte nur, „Passwort?"  
  
„Ach ja.."sagte Hermine, „hätt' ich fast vergessen. Phönix!"„Korrekt.", sagte die fette Dame knapp und schwang zur Seite um sie ein zu lassen. Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war noch Recht leer und so gingen alle Drei erst mal zu ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kamin.  
  
Sie waren viel zu müde und viel zu voll gestopft um noch viel miteinander zu reden. Ron war der Erste, der zu Bett ging. Er murmelte Harry und Hermine ein „Gute Nacht"zu und ging rauf zum Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Als Ron gegangen war rückte Harry seinen Sessel an den von Hermine, bis die beiden Armlehnen sich berührten. Harry setzte sich wieder und nahm Hermines Hand die auf der Lehne lag in seine eigene und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.  
  
So saßen sie bis spät in die Nacht einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe zu einander ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als schließlich auch der Letzte zu Bett gegangen war und Harry und Hermine allein im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, sagte sie zum ersten Mal etwas.  
  
„Weißt du Ron hat recht..", sagte sie mit einem leicht sarkastischer unterton, „die neue Lehrerin ist wirklich sehr hübsch."Und schnell fügte sie hinzu,"Wie sie alle Jungs angeglotzt haben!" Harry wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Was meinst du?"fragte er sie schließlich und sah sie an. „Diese neue Lehrerin, na ja du weißt schon... Sie sieht so hübsch aus und ich bin nicht besonders hübsch und...und...", fing sie an und ihre Stimme begann leicht zu zittern. Harry begriff plötzlich worauf sie hinaus wollte. *Dachte sie wirklich er hätte sich auch von der neuen Lehrerin den Kopf verdrehen lassen? Das er bei Frauen mehr auf das Aussehen achten würde? Oder sogar das er mit Hermines Gefühlen nur gespielt hätte?* „Hermine du denkst doch nicht das ich auf die neue Lehrerin stehen würde? Zu gegeben sie sieht gut aus, aber sie ist niemals die Frau die ich lieben könnte, denn die sitzt neben mir."  
  
Nachdem er seinen Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte sah er das Hermine Tränen die Wangen runter liefen.  
  
„Hey...", sagte er und strich ihr mit einem Finger ihre Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich meine das vollkommen ernst Mine. Glaubst du, dass ich dich sitzen lassen würde, wenn mir eine schöne Frau über den Weg läuft? Es gibt niemand schören für mich als dich."Die letzen Worte hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr, nachdem er eine weitere Träne von ihrem Gesicht gewischt hatte.  
  
„Harry ich......es...tut mir Leid...ich...."Hermine war sprachlos (und das will schon was heißen!) Wie hatte sie nur an Harry zweifeln können? Er meinte es ernst mit ihr, er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn.  
  
Tränen flossen weiter ihr Gesicht herunter. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber langsam nahm er Hermine in den Arm und streichelte ihr sanft mit der Hand über ihren Kopf.  
  
Hermine konnte Harrys Herz schlagen hören und spürte wie sein Hemd nass wurde wegen ihrer Tränen.  
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie noch da, beide, dicht aneinander gedrückt. Sie standen erst auf als das Feuer im Kamin kurz davor war auszugehen.  
  
„Mine, wir sollten langsam zu Bett gehen.", sagte Harry als das Feuer jetzt endgültig aus war und nur noch die Holzscheide leicht glühten. „Ja du hast recht. Es ist wirklich spät und wir haben schließlich wieder Unterricht."  
  
Sie standen auf und gingen in Richtung der Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten. Als die beiden die Treppen erreicht hatten, blieb Hermine neben Harr stehen und fiel ihm mit ihren Armen um den Hals und küsste ihn. Zuerst war Harry überrascht. Ja sogar sehr überrascht im ersten Moment, fasste sich aber jedoch ziemlich schnell und erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
  
„Gute Nacht Harry.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr als der Kuss vorbei war. „Gute Nacht Mine.", sagte Harry und beide gingen die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsälen hinauf.  
  
Harry ging mit einem grinsen im Gesicht zu Bett und auch Hermine lag noch lange mit einem grinsen in ihrem Bett.  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh, aber wenn man bedachte wie spät er zu Bett gegangen war, dann war dies wohl der natürliche Lauf der Dinge.  
  
Ziemlich verschlafen kam er runter zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Er nahm sich erstmal einen starken Kaffee, um auch den letzten Funken Müdigkeit aus dem Körper zu vertreiben. Nachdem er den Kaffee, in mehreren Zügen geleert hatte, schaute er sich zum ersten mal bewusst in der großen Halle um.  
  
Zu seinem verwundern stellte er fest das die meisten Jungen zum Lehrertisch starrten. Sogar Ron, den erst Harry nicht bemerkt hatte, starrte auf den Lehrertisch. Harry konnte sich denken wenn alle anstarrten und grinste in sich hinein als er sein Brötchen mit Marmelade bestrich.  
  
Hermine kam erst viel später zum Frühstuck als es normalerweise der Fall war. *Sie scheint wohl auch wenig geschlafen zu haben* dachte sich Harry und rückte etwas zu Seite damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte.  
  
Als sie sich gesetzt hatte gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn an. Auch Harry lächelte und schob Hermine einen starken Kaffee zu, den, wie er wusste , nur zu gut brauchte.  
  
„Danke."Sagte sie zu ihm und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie trank ihren Kaffee genau so schnell wie Harry seinen getrunken hatte und als sie ihn ausgetrunken hatte kamen die neuen Stundenpläne für die Sechstklässler.  
  
„Sie dir das an!"sagte sie knapp und deutete auf die 3 und 4 Stunde am Montag. „Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", sagte Ron der jetzt wohl aus seiner Trance zu erwachen schien. "Das ist ja heute! Gleich nach einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und danach eine Stunde Verwandlung und eine Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Also wenn das kein guter Start für ein Schuljahr ist."Ron hatte nun ein so breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, dass Harry und Hermine meinten das ihm gleich die Gesichtsmuskeln verkrampfen würden und das er dann den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen müsste.  
  
Da hörten die Drei aber das erste Lauten was bedeutete das der Unterricht in 5 Minuten beginnen würde.  
  
So standen alle Drei auf und machten sich bereit für die erste Unterrichtsstunde in ihrem 6 Schuljahr.  
  
So nun die wohl euch allen bekannte Abschlussrede des Autors.  
  
Chrm, chrm Also als erstes weiß ich das ich meine Zeit besser hätte nutzen sollen und für meine Klausuren büffeln sollte aber es hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen weiter zu schreiben. Zweitens is der Stoff so öde den ich büffeln sollte (Franze und Physik) das ich sowieso weiter geschrieben hätte.  
  
So nun bitt' ich euch nur wieder auf den kleinen Knopf unten links zu drücken und mir zu schreiben wie die Story euch gefällt. Bis zum nächsten Chap. =) 


	4. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Hier kommt es schon das nächste Kapitel. Irgendwie bringt mich diese Lernerei nicht weiter! Also schreib ich zur Entspannung mal wieder ein Kapitel. So müsst ihr nicht warten bis ich endlich mit den Prüfungen fertig bin und ich kann mich endlich mal wieder entspannen =). Ich möchte außerdem Brisana Brownie danken die das Betalesen für dieses Chap übernommen hat und euch einige meiner Rechtschreibfehler erspart hat.  
  
So aber nun geht's los!!!  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste  
  
Als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten, wo sie Zauberkunst hatten waren sie einige der ersten. Es war kaum jemand da, nur Seamus, Neville und Dean. Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze, in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers ein, wobei Harry aber leicht weiter zu Hermine rutschte.  
  
Zu Rons Überraschung setzte sich Pavarti neben ihn und natürlich neben sie Lavander. „Komisch...", sagte Ron und sah Harry an als er ihm, leise zuflüsterte, "seit wann setzen die beiden sich hier hin? Normalerweise sitzen sie doch immer in der ersten Reihe."  
  
„Vielleicht....", sagte Harry mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „vielleicht wollte sie sich ja neben dich setzen. Wer weiß wäre doch möglich, dass sie auf dich steht." Harry grinste ihn nur weiter an und Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah. Rons Kinnlade war herunter geklappt, seine Augenbrauen so weit hochgezogen, dass man sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und seine Ohren hatten ein dunkleres Rot angenommen als das seiner Haare.  
  
„Verarsch mich nicht!", sagte Ron mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton und schlug Harry auf den Arm. Seinen Ohren wurden, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war noch roter und hatten jetzt einen Farbton erreicht, der schon fast einem Schwarz ähnelte.  
  
Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte kam Prof. Flitwick in den Klassenraum, stellte sich auf seinen üblichen Stapel Bücher und wünschte allen Schülern einen „Guten Morgen". Die Klasse erwiderte das „Guten Morgen"und Prof. Flitwick zeigte ihnen den Zauber, den sie heute lernen sollten.  
  
„Der Drakas-Kretar Zauber ist einer der schwierigsten Zauber, die ihr in diesem Jahr bei mir lernen werdet.", verkündete er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. „Darum bin ich nicht enttäuscht wenn es keinem von euch heute gelingt, ihn korrekt einzusetzen. So wer kann mir denn nun sagen was der Drakas-Kretar Zauber bewirkt?"  
  
Alle in der Klasse sahen sich mit fragenden Blicken an und hatten wohl noch nie von diesem Zauber gehört, alle bis auf eine. Hermine hatte ihre Hand gehoben, was niemanden wirklich wunderte und alle waren nun gespannt auf die Erklärung, die Hermine gleich verkünden würde.  
  
„Ja, Miss Granger?", sagte Prof. Flitwick, als kein anderer sich gemeldet hatte. „Der Drakas-Kretar Zauber ist ein Zauber der nur von Zauberern oder Hexen mit starken Persönlichkeiten bewirken können. Er bewirkt, dass Seile um den Gegner gewickelt werden und ihn fesseln. Je nach Willensstärke des Zauberers oder der Hexe kommen kräftigere Seile. Merlin soll der einzige Zauberer gewesen sein, dessen Seile unsichtbar gewesen sein sollen." Als Hermine geendet hatte, schauten erst mal alle verblüfft zu ihr hin. „Sehr gut", unterbrach Prof. Flitwick die Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte nachdem Hermine aufgehört hatte zu reden. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Damit ich ihnen jetzt einmal zeigen kann, wie der Spruch funktioniert bitte ich einen von ihnen zu mir nach vorne zu kommen. Wie wäre es mit Ihnen Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry ging nach vorne und stellte sich gegenüber von Prof. Flitwick auf. „Achtet alle schön auf die Bewegung aus meinen Handgelenk.", sagte Prof. Flitwick und die ganze Klasse sah gebannt auf die schnelle auf und abwärts Bewegung von Prof. Flitwick.  
  
Harry prägte sich die Handbewegung sehr gut ein, die ihn gleich fesseln würde. „Nun kommt es aber nicht nur auf die Handbewegung an. Sie müssen auch die Zauberformel korrekt aussprechen. Sie lautet „Drakaniskretarum", bitte beachten sie, dass Sie das U gut betonen."  
  
Die ganze Klasse sagte laut „Drakaniskretarum"und fast jeder betonte das U, einige sprachen es vielleicht sogar zu deutlich.  
  
„Gut. Nun Mr. Potter sind sie beriet? Ich zähle bis drei. Eins, Zwei, DREI! DRAKANISKRETARUM", rief Prof. Flitwick jetzt und um Harry herum waren nun dicke und schwere Seile erschienen.  
  
„Wie sie sehen ist mein Drakas-Kretar Zauber einer der Stärkeren.", sagte Prof. Flitwick mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Potter wird sich wohl nicht ohne fremde Hilfe von meinen Zauber befreien können und ich werde Ihnen nun zeigen wie......."  
  
Prof. Flitwick verstummte und alle wussten warum. Die Seile, die um Harry herum geschlungen waren, fingen an zu leuchten und vielen regungslos und mühelos von ihm ab auf den Boden, wo sie dann verschwanden.  
  
Harry der nun frei war, machte nun die selbe auf und abwärts Bewegung wie Prof. Flitwick und sagte „Drakaniskretarum". Überrascht und vollkommen verdutzt schlangen sich Seile um Prof. Flitwick die, wie es der Anschein war, breit wie Autoreifen waren und fast ganz Unsichtbar.  
  
Der ganzen Klasse fiel der Kinnladen herunter und alle starrten regungslos Harry an. Harry grinste Prof. Flitwick bloß an, sagte „Finite"und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Die Seile verschwanden sofort und Prof. Flitwick drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis als das letzte Seil in einer Drehung verschwand.  
  
„Ausgezeichnet!", rief er, "Grandios Potter 50 Punkte für Gryffindor! Also das hätte ich nicht erwartet."Fügte er unter tosendem Beifall nun hinzu und wies Harry an sich wieder zu setzen.  
  
„Wie hast du das gemacht Mann?"fragte Ron leise als Harry sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Keine Ahnung",sagte Harry leise zu ihm zurück. „Ich wollte bloß diese Seile loswerden und hab die ganze Zeit daran gedacht wie ich sie zum Abfallen bringen könnte und dann sind sie ja runter gefallen."„Harry das war sehr weit wirklich fortgeschrittene Magie.",sagte Hermine zu Harry und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Von Pavarti her kam ein lautes „SHHH"und alle Drei schreckten zusammen als sie merkten das Prof. Flitwick schon wieder am reden war.  
  
„Wie Sie gesehen haben ist es Potter gelungen, nur durch seine Willenskraft meine Seile zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Das ist, muss ich sagen, ungewöhnlich, da meist ein Gegenzauber gesprochen werden muss, aber bei Mr. Potter und seiner Willensstärke war mein Zauber zu schwach, sodass wohl anscheinend kein Spruch nötig war. Nun üben Sie bitte paarweise zusammen den Zauber.."  
  
Keiner hatte wirklich Lust nun nachdem sie gesehen hatten was Harry anstellen kann, mit ihm zu üben. So sah Harry zu Hermine und Ron beim üben zu. Beide probierten es einige Male, aber bei keinem schien es zu klappen. „Das ist Unmöglich!",sagte Ron als es nach seinem 10 Versuch immer noch nicht geklappt hatte.  
  
Hermine schien auch zu Verzweifeln. Das war der erste Zauber, den sie nicht gleich meistern konnte. Natürlich hatte es Zauber gegeben wie den Patronus, den sie erst nach dem 10. mal beherrscht hatte, aber da hatte sie wenigsten eine graue Rauchwolke vorher zu Stande gebracht.  
  
Harry sah Hermine an, wie sie wohl mit sich selbst mit sich selbst kämpfte, um ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken, weil sie den Zauber nicht schaffte. „Du musst dir vorstellen wie du deinen Gegner mit Seilen umwickelst",hauchte er in Ihr Ohr und er sah förmlich wie ihre Wut aus ihr Verschwand, wie Dampf aus einem Kessel.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und er sagte „Probiers' an mir aus Mine. Ich glaub diesmal wird es klappen."„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Hermine und schaute Harry fragend an. Der nickt nur und stellte sich ihr gegenüber auf. „Also gut."Sagte sie und versprühte regelrecht Selbstvertrauen, als sie die Zauberformel sprach und auf Harry zeigte.  
  
Kleine, feine Seile schossen aus dem nichts hervor und fesselten Harrys Hände und Füße an einander, fielen jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden von ihm ab und verschwanden.  
  
„OH gut Miss Granger, noch mal 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Also ich habe es noch nie erlebt das gleich Zwei beim ersten mal den Spruch geschafft haben.", sagte Prof. Flitwick und beendete damit die Stunde.  
  
„Das war mal wirklich wieder eine gute Stunde, oder?", sagte Hermine fröhlich. Sie hatte sich bei Harry in den Arm gehakt und hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, als sie zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen.  
  
Da Flitwick sie ein bisschen früher aus dem Unterricht gelassen hatte, konnten sie schon mal in das leere Klassenzimmer gehen und sich ganz in Ruhe ihre Plätze aussuchen. Harry und Hermine hatten gar keine Lust sich in die erste Reihe zu setzen, aber da Ron darauf bestand in der ersten Reihen zu sitzen (er hatte ihnen gedroht nie wieder ein Wort mit ihnen zu reden wenn sie sich nicht zu ihm setzen würden).  
  
Zu Harrys Verwunderung setzte sich Pavarti wieder neben Ron, als sie und Lavandar in den Raum kamen. Harry hatte aber keine Zeit mit Ron darüber zu reden, weil grade der Rest der Klasse in den Raum kam und kurze Zeit später auch die neue Lehrerin.  
  
„Guten Tag.", sagte sie begrüßend an alle Schüler und die Schüler sagten ein „Guten Tag, Professor."Zurück, wobei man den Ton der männlichen Schüler sehr stark raus hören konnte. Prof. Shimada nahm erst mal die Namensliste, um zu überprüfen ob auch alle Schüler da waren. Als sie jedoch zu Harrys Namen kam sah sie verblüfft auf. „Potter, Harry , ist Harry Potter hier?", fragte sie in die Runde und wartete wohl darauf das Harry sich meldete. Ganz langsam hob Harry seine Hand und glaubte zu sehen wie Prof. Shimada in mit ihren Augen anfunkelte als sie ihn ansah. *Als ob sie versuchen würde mich zu Verzaubern*, dachte Harry und wandte sein Gesicht zu Hermine.  
  
Hermine funkelte Prof. Shimada böse an als sie bemerkte wie sie ihren Harry angesehen hatte. Harry bemerkte ihren Blick auf Prof. Shimada und nahm unter dem Tisch ihre Hand. Wie schon in Zauberkunst glaubte Harry das er sehen konnte wie Hermine die Anspannung, wie die Luft aus einem Ballon verlor. Sie sah ihn nun an und er lächelte sie an und hielt weiter ihre Hand. Nun fing Hermine auch an zu lächeln.  
  
Inzwischen war Prof. Shimada fertig mit dem aufzählen der Namen und schaute jetzt in Klasse.  
  
„Dieser Jahr werden ich ihnen beibringen wie sie sich vor gefährlichen magischen Geschöpfen schützen können zum Beispiel wie sie sich vor einem Dementor schützen können."  
  
Harry lachte in sich hinein. Er konnte seit der dritten Klasse Dementoren abwehren und hatte es schon mehrere male tun müssen. „Nun wir werden den Patronus Zauber als erstes Lernen dieses Jahr damit sie sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigen können. Ja, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Neville hatte sich gemeldet und hatte ein leichtes zittern in der Stimme als er sprach. „Harry kann einen Patronus beschwören.", sagte er und zeigte auf ihn.  
  
Verdutzt guckte ihn Prof. Shimada an. „Wirklich?"fragte sie. „Sie können einen gestaltlichen Patronus ?"  
  
Harry würde leicht nervös. Es war das 2 mal heute das die ganzen Klasse ihn anstarrte. „Ähmm... Ja", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. „Ja, ich kann seit der dritten Klasse einen Patronus."„Und welche Form hat er?", unterbrach in Prof. Shimada. „Ein Hirsch, es ist immer ein Hirsch.", sagte Harry und seine Nervosität begann sich in leichten Zorn zu verwandeln.  
  
„Könnten sie bitte nach vorne kommen und uns demonstrieren wie sie einen Patronus beschwören?"fragte Prof. Shimada und machte ihm den Weg frei, um ihn nach vorne zulassen.  
  
Harry ging an ihr vorbei nach vorne stellte sich zum zweiten mal vor die ganze Klasse. „Könnten sie uns bitte erklären was man tun muss um einen Patronus zu beschwören, Mr Potter?" „Zuerst muss man an ein wunderbares, schönes Erlebnis denken, um dem Patronus Kraft zu geben. Danach konzentriert man sich auf dieses Erlebnis und sagt die Zauberformel „Expecto Patronum"." „Richtig, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."Sagte Prof. Shimada. „Könnten sie uns nun zeigen wie sie einen Patronus beschwören?"  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Wundervollste Erlebnis das er je hatte. An die Nacht in der er und Hermine sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. „Expecto Patronum", rief Harry. Ein gewaltiger, silberfarbener Hirsch brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor, blieb im Klassenraum stehen und schaute ihn mit seinen silbernen Augen an.  
  
Die ganze Klasse klatschte und applaudierte. „Hervorragend! Nochmals 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Prof. Shimada und ging zu ihm nach vorne in den freien Teil des Klassenraums. „Jeder wird jetzt das gleiche tun, was Mr. Potter grade getan hat und dann werden wir sehen wer außer Mr. Potter noch in der Lage ist einen Patronus zu beschwören."  
  
Jeder in der Klasse setzte sich nun erstmal hin um zu überdenken was sein persönliches glücklichstes Erlebnis war. Als Harry sich neben Hermine setzte sah sie ihn gleich an und er wusste genau, dass sie den gleichen Gedanken wählen würde wie er.  
  
So nun ist erstmal wieder Schluss. Dieses Chap ist recht lang und habe meinen ganzen freien Tag dafür geopfert, den ich jetzt hatte und hoffe, dass sich die Zeit gelohnt hat =) Also wenn's euch gefällt, dann schreibt bitte Reviews (immer wenn ich eure Reviews lese weiß ich genau warum ich weiter schreiben muss) 


	5. Das Portal

Da bin ich mal wieder. Es war eine lange Zeit und ich habe noch nicht wirklich viel gelernt, aber da ich ja jetzt grad nix zu tun habe mach ich mal weiter.  
  
Nun lasst die Story beginnen.  
  
Das Portal  
  
Die Schüler wurden nach einander aufgerufen, um ihre Patroni zu demonstrieren. Bei einigen kamen nur weiße Rauchwolken, aber Prof. Shimada meinte, dass das schon Okay sei. Nur ein paar schafften es außer Harry einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu beschwören, auch wenn sie nicht so stark leuchten wie Harrys. Nur Hermine kam mit ihrem Patronus (einem schönen Biber) an Harry ran.  
  
Prof. Shimada war sehr zufrieden mit den Leistungen der Klasse und lobte noch einmal alle am Ende der Stunde. Fröhlich schwatzend verließen Harry, Ron und Hermine die Klasse und machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten (und schon wieder setzte sich Pavarti in Rons nähe, diesmal hinter ihn), kam Prof. McGonagall herein und begrüßte die Klasse. „Guten Tag Klasse!", sagte sie mit ihrer autoritären Stimme und bekam ein „Guten Tag Professor"von der Klasse im Chor zurück.  
  
„Ich bin froh, sie alle wieder wohlbehalten zu sehen (wobei sie Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu warf, aber sofort wieder in Klasse blickte). Dieses Jahr werden wir mit deutlich schwierigeren Verwandlungen beginnen.", sagte sie und nun kam ein bekannter strenger Blick von ihr und ihre Stimme nahm einen deutlich strafferen Ton an. „Dieses Jahr werden wir sehen ob einer der Klasse, es schaffen könnte, sich zu einem Animagus ausbilden zu lassen."Als sie geendet hatte saß die ganze Klasse mit offenem Mund da.  
  
Viele fingen nun an sich fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Hatten sie da gerade richtig gehört? Harry schaute zu Hermine und stellte überrascht fest ,dass sie nicht so verdutzt guckte wie die anderen. Es war mehr so, als könnte Harry sehen wie Flammen des Eifers hinter ihren Augen angefangen hätten zu leuchten und als ob sich auf einmal Entschlossenheit in ausbreiten würden wie in einem Ballon der aufgeblasen wird.  
  
Harry stupste Ron an und deute leicht auf Hermine. Ron fing an zu grinsen als er Hermines offensichtlichen Eifer erkannte und warf Harry viel sagende Blicke zu. Auch Harry konnte sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Hermine blickte jetzt zu den beiden und wollte beide fragen warum sie grinsten, als Prof. McGonagoll wieder Anfing zu reden.  
  
„Sie sollten alle wissen, dass es ziemlich schwierig sein kann, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln und es ist auch sehr schmerzvoll bei den ersten Malen. Wir werden heute erstmal nur die theoretische Sicht betrachten und uns anschauen, wie man herausfindet in welches Tier man sich verwandeln kann und wie man sich dann letztendlich verwandelt."  
  
Nachdem sie fertig war schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und vor jedem in der Klasse erschien ein Stück Pergament. #Animagus. Das Formular zur Selbstbestimmung. Geprüft vom Zauberei Ministerium# las Harry. „Sie werden erkennen, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann welche Tierform man annehmen will", sagte Prof. McGonagoll und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken, „Es ist eher so das der Charakter des Zauberers sich seine Form aussucht. Bis auf einige Ausnahmen kommt es daher, dass die meisten Animagi sich nur in die Form verwandeln, die ihnen durch ihren Charakter hervor bestimmt sind. Ja, Mrs Patil?" Pavarti hatte ihre Hand gehoben. „Was meinen sie mit Ausnahmen Professor? Gab es Zauberer oder Hexen die sich ihre Animagusform selber ausgesucht haben oder gab es welche die mehr als eine Form hatten?"  
  
„Gute Frage Mrs Patil weiß irgend jemand ob es solche Zauberer oder Hexen gab?"  
  
Sofort war Hermines Hand oben und schon wie in Zauberkunst warteten alle auf ihre Erklärung. „Mrs Granger.", sagte Prof. McGonagoll.  
  
Sofort begann Hermine wieder Namen und Zahlen runter zu rattern, als ob sie aus einem Buch vorlesen würde.  
  
„Einer der bekanntesten Animagi der mehr als eine Form hatte war Merlin. Er konnte sich in eine Eule, einen Hasen, einen Fisch und sogar in einen Phönix verwandeln. Andere Zauberer die sich bewusst in Tiere verwandeln konnten waren Godric Gryffindor in einen Löwen, Rowenna Rawenclaw in einen Falken, Helga Hufflepuff in einen Dachs und Salazaar Slytherein in eine Python."  
  
„Richtig.", sagte Prof. McGonagoll, "10 Punkte für Gryffindor. So nun nach dieser kleinen Erklärung füllen Sie bitte den Fragebogen aus und geben ihn mir wenn Sie fertig sind."  
  
Sie holten alle ihre Federn raus und Harry lass nun die erste Frage.  
  
Welche Eigenschaft passt von den 3 genannten am ehesten zu ihrem Charakter? Stärke und Ausdauer b)Intelligenz und Geschwindigkeit c) Wendigkeit und Scharfsinn  
  
Der ganze Bogen war voll mit diesen Fragen und hörte erst bei Nr. 35 auf.  
  
Als alle fertig waren mit dem Ausfüllen des Formulars, sammelte Prof. McGonagoll sie mit ihrem Accio Zauber ein und wünschte den Schülern noch einen schönen Tag. Geschlossen machte sich die Klasse auf, zu ihrer Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Alle waren am diskutieren welches Tier sie wohl werden würden und stellten die kuriosesten Vermutungen, wie man wohl feststellt, welches Tier man wird, auf. „Bestimmt wird deine Persönlichkeit ganz auseinander genommen und nach Merkmalen eines Tiers gesucht.", sagte Seamus und Dean stimmte ihm murmelnd zu. „So ein Blödsinn!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, „es kommt mehr darauf an, dass....."Sie verstummte und der Grund dafür war schnell zu erkennen. Alle um sie herum hatten sich die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt und liefen mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von ihr Weg. Hermine schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht und Tränen waren in ihren Augen. „Diese Idioten!!!", sagte sie wütend und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die nächst beste Rüstung. Harry der als einziger noch bei ihr geblieben war ging direkt auf sie zu, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ein Wundermittel gegen ihren Zorn schien gefunden. Sofort waren alle Gedanken über ihre Klassenkameraden verflogen, das einzige was wichtig war, war nur der Kuss und Harrys Nähe. „Entschuldige.", sagte sie klein laut zu ihm und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Es ist doch egal Mine was die anderen tun Mine. Sie sind doch nur neidisch auf dich, dass du alles weißt. Sie mögen es halt nicht, wenn du sie immer belehrst, auch wenn das nicht verkehrt ist.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme und strich ihr nun mit der anderen Hand über den Rücken.  
  
„Ja, du hast Recht.", sagte sie und drückte ihn noch mal. „Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich weiter zum Unterricht.", sagte Harry und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Oh mein Gott! Wir haben nur noch 3 Minuten um dort hin zu kommen.", sagte Hermine und beide rannten nun die Korridore entlamg zur großen Halle.  
  
Da sah Harry ihn zum ersten Mal. Gerade, als er und Hermine den 2 Korridor fast ganz durchquert hatten, sah Harry ihn da in einer kleinen Ecke stehen.  
  
Ein Zauberer, ganz in weiß gekleidet, stand da auf einen weißen Stab gestützt. Der Zauberer war sehr alt und hatte einen langen weißen Bart. Er lächelte Harry zu als er sah das er ihn ansah. Harry blieb stehen und schaute gebannt zu dem Zauberer hin. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der Zauberer vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Freude. „Harry wo bleibst du denn?!", rief Hermine von der Treppe zu ihm Hoch. Harry drehte sich vom Zauberer weg und als er sich wieder zu ihm wenden wollte, war er verschwunden. *Seltsam, er kam mir so bekannt, ja wenn nicht sogar vertraut vor*, dachte Harry und lief nun weiter.  
  
Er holte Hermine draußen auf den Länderein wieder ein und beide kamen pünktlich auf die letzte Sekunde vor Hagrids Hütte zum Stehen. Dieses Schuljahr hatten die Gryffindors alleine Unterricht da alle Slytherins Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abgewählt hatten.  
  
„Grade noch rechtzeitig.", keuchte Hermine und hielt sich den seitenstechenden Bauch. „Ja. Da hast du Recht.",antwortete Harry der sich ebenfalls die Seiten hielt.  
  
„Warum bist du vorhin stehen gebelieben?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry immer noch keuchend an.  
  
„Nichts großartiges. Mir war nur ein Schnürsenkel aufgegangen.", log Harry. Er wusste nicht wieso ,aber er könnte ihr nicht von dem weißen Mann erzählen. Er wusste nicht ein mal, ob es nur Einbildung gewesen war.  
  
Doch bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, trat Hagrid aus dem Wald und rief die Klasse zu einer kleinen Kuppel.  
  
So jetzt kommt wieder mal einer meiner Cliffhanger ;) Dieses Kapitel ist ein bissl kurz weil ich grad (neben meinen lernen für die Prüfungen) noch eine weitere Geschichte schreibe.  
  
Hoffe, dass ich das erste Kapitel der Story in den nächsten Tagen up kriege. Das einzige, was ich mir jetzt noch wünsche sind ein paar reviews von euch, damit ich weiß wie's euch gefällt und damit ich eventuell Anregungen von euch kriege, wie's weiter gehen soll. 


	6. Das Portal Teil II

Hier kommt endlich das nächste Chap. Ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen, aber meine Eltern haben mich zum lernen gezwungen, da ich aber jetzt 75% meiner Prüfungen hinter mir habe, schleich ich dann doch mal langsam wieder zum PC um weiter zu schreiben. Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Das Portal Teil II  
  
Die Stunde bei Hagrid war gerade vorbei und Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. Sie diskutieren über die Geschöpfe, die Hagrid ihnen gezeigt hatte.  
  
„Ich muss sagen die Nopos haben mir sehr gut gefallen. Euch auch? Endlich mal ein Geschöpf, das nicht beißt, funken sprüht und einen damit röstet, einem nicht versucht die Augen auszustechen oder dir deine Eingeweide zerfleischt wenn du es schief anguckst.", sagte Ron.  
  
„Yep. Da kann ich dir nur beipflichten.", sagte Harry, der mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Also ich weiß nicht.", sagte Hermine, „Okay sie sind nicht gefährlich aber richtig spannend sind sie auch nicht. Liegen nur faul in der Sonne und tun nichts außer schlafen und fressen."  
  
„Hmmm. Das erinnert mich an jemanden.", sagte Harry und warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu. Hermine lachte und Ron gab Harry einen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Ach komm schon Ron, war nur ein Spaß.", sagte Harry, der sich aber ziemlich anstrengen musste um nicht doch wieder los zu lachen. „Ja, ja. Schon verstanden.", sagte Ron mit leicht gereizter Stimme.  
  
Sie waren schon kurz vor dem Eingang, als Harry ihn wieder sah. Da stand er, genau an dem Baum unter dem Harry, Ron und Hermine bei schönem Wetter ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Der Mann in weiß stand da, lässig an den Baum gelehnt und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Harry blieb sofort stehen und schaute gebannt auf ihn. Wieder kam dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und der Freude in ihm hoch. „Harry ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen ihn an die Stirn in sorgen Falten gelegt. „Was? Äh...nichts. Alles okay."Beiden sahen ihn trotzdem noch mit besorgter Miene an. „Wirklich mir geht's gut ich hab nur ein bisschen.....geträumt. Nichts weiter. Lasst uns rein gehen ich hab einen Mordshunger."Ron stimmte ihm zu aber bei Hermine waren sofort alle Alarmglocken angesprungen. Er hatte sie und Ron angelogen und da war sie sich 100% sicher.  
  
Aber warum hatte er sie angelogen? Was verheimlichte er seiner Freundin? Ich werde ihn heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum fragen, dachte sie sich und ging mit den beiden rein in die große Halle.  
  
Sie setzen sich zu Neville, der sie freudig begrüßte. „Hi Nev.", sagte Ron und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry und Hermine setzten sich ihnen gegenüber auf die andere Seite. „Hallo.", sagte Neville, „habt ihr schon gehört was Malfoy in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste passiert ist.?"„Nein, komm erzähl!", sagten alle drei. „Nun..", ein lächeln breitete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht aus als begann zu sprechen, „nun Malfoy ist vom Unterricht bei Shimada aus geschlossen worden, weil er sie am Hintern gepackt hat."Hermines Kinnlade klappte runter, Harrys genauso aber Ron fing an laut zu lachen. „Ist,...ist das dein Ernst Neville?", fragte Hermine und ihre Entrüstung begann sich auch langsam in Schadenfreude zu ändern. „Ja. Ich hab's von Pavarti. Sie hat gesagt das Pansy Parkinson es im Mädchenklo herum geschrieen hat. Sie ist ja mit Malfoy zusammen oder sollte ich besser sagen war? Sie hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, nachdem er aus dem Unterricht ausgeschlossen wurde."Jetzt begannen auch Harry und Hermine zu lachen. „Hahaha, das geschieht diesem alten Schleimbeutel völlig recht." sagte Ron, der sich nun langsam wieder fasste. „Fast schade, dass wir das nicht mit ansehen konnten", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Ron, Harry und Neville auf zu Wahrsagen und Hermine zu Arithmantik. Doch kurz bevor sie sich trennten, um zu ihren Klassenzimmer zu gehen stießen sie auf Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Ach nee, wenn das nicht Potter ist, mit seiner Schlammblut Freundin und seinen armen Wiesel und dem Longbottom-Versager! Machst es schon so wie dein Vater was Potter? Suchst dir auch so ein Schlammblut wie dein Vater. Hoffentlich machst du dann auch den gleichen Abgang wie deine Eltern und nimmst die gleich mit." Rons und Nevilles Gesichter verzogen sich vor Zorn. Auch Harry würde wütend. „Das wirst du bereuen!"schrie Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lass das Ron!", sagte Hermine und funkelte Malfoy mit einem angewiderten Blick an.  
  
„Hör lieber auf das Schlammblut Wiesel! Sonst wachst du wieder im Krankenflügel auf." Crabbe und Goyle lachten und Malfoy stimmte jetzt auch mit ein. „Immer hin muss Harry nicht einer Lehrerin an den Hinter fassen!"sagte Neville der jetzt ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.  
  
Das lachen erstarb sofort. Malfoys Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, er kochte vor Wut. „DU WAGST ES!!!!"Malfoy hob den Zauberstab doch die Zeit in der DA hatte sich für Neville gelohnt er hagelte Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit Flüchen zu, bevor die auch nur mit der Wimper schlagen konnten.  
  
„Wow", pfiff Harry anerkennend als die Drei vor ihnen lagen. „Du bist wirklich gut geworden im duellieren Nev." „Danke.", sagte Neville und lief ein bisschen rosa an. „Oh mein Gott, wir haben schon seit 5 Minuten wieder Unterricht!", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Bis später dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."Sie gab Harry noch einen Kuss und lief los zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.  
  
Als Ron, Harry und Neville das Klassenzimmer zu Wahrsagen errichten( das jetzt nicht mehr im dritten Stock lag da Trewlany nur noch die Klassen von 1 bis 5 unterrichtete und Firenze alle ab der 6 Klasse) waren alle schon da. Sie wurden von Firenze begrüßt und setzten sich wie die anderen auf den, von Pflanzen überzogenen Boden.  
  
„Da jetzt alle da sind können wir ja nun beginnen. Setzten Sie sich bitte paarweise zusammen, wir werden heute die Quellen Befragung durchnehmen." „Äh..Verzeihung Prof. Firenze aber was meinen sie mit Quellen Befragung?", fragte Pavarti.  
  
„Nun damit meine ich das."Firenze schwenkte einmal die Hand über den Boden und 10 kleine Quellen erschienen.  
  
„Sie werden sich jetzt mit ihrem Partner an eine Quelle setzten und diese Kräuter hineinwerfen. Vielleicht wird jemand am Ende der Stunde etwas außer seinem Spiegelbild darin sehen."  
  
Harry und Ron setzten sich neben die erst beste Quelle und Ron begann damit Kräuter hineinzuwerfen. Nach einer halben Stunde Starren, hatte Ron die Schnauze voll und ließ Harry es versuchen. Harry schmiss nun seine Kräuter hinein und erst passierte die ersten 5 Minuten nichts, dann aber erkannte er eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Harry beugte sich weiter vor um die Gestalt besser zu erkennen, aber er schaffte es nicht.  
  
„Harry was ist? Siehst du etwas?", Ron hatte sich ebenfalls nach vorne gebeugt und starrte nun auch ins Wasser. „Also ich erkenn' nichts.", sagte Ron, „Was hast du gesehen?" „Eine Gestalt. Sie sah aus, als ob ich sie durch ein Feindglas sehen würde, so verschwommen und undeutlich."  
  
„Ah Mr. Potter Sie haben etwas erkannt? Hmm und das sogar schon nach 10 Minuten. Beeindruckend. Ich glaube dafür werde ich Gryffindor 10 Punkte geben. Es klingelt in wenigen Augenblicken. Als Hausaufgabe versuchen sie bitte ihren Geist zu leeren für die nächste Stunde. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Mit guter Laune machte Harry sich mit Ron auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Erster Tag vorbei, nicht viele Hausaufgaben auf und Punkte hab ich auch für Gryffindor geholt. Der Tag könnte kaum besser sein, dachte Harry und strahlte vor Freude.  
  
Hermine war schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und wie immer war ihr Kopf hinter einem dicken Buch versteckt. „Hallo Sonnenschein.", sagte Harry als er sich neben sie setzte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Hi Schatz.", sagte sie und gab ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „und wie war Wahrsagen bei Firenze?"Hermine hatte eine ganz andere Einstellung zu Wahrsagen, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass es ja echte Prophezeiungen gab und seitdem Trelawny nicht mehr Harry mit Todesvorhersagen nerven konnte.  
  
„Nicht schlecht."sagte Harry und legte einen Arm um Hermines Nacken. „Nicht schlecht? Willst du uns verarschen Harry? Du warst immerhin der einzige, der was gesehen hat.", sagte Ron. „Was? Was hat gesehen? Was habt ihr da gemacht?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht und nahm Harrys Arm von ihrem Nacken. „Och nichts großartiges. Das ist so was wie Kristallkugel lesen. Wir schauen in eine Quelle und versuchen dann mit ein paar Kräutern, die wir hinein werfen über die Zukunft zu erfahren.", sagte Harry mit einer gleichgültigen Miene.  
  
„Und was hast du gesehen?", fragte Hermine und legte ihr Buch weg. „Nichts was man erkennen konnte. Eine verschwommene Gestalt, nichts weiter einfach nur eine verschwommene Gestalt."Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, lies sich aber von Harrys Hundeblick erweichen. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und beide genossen die Wärme des Feuers im Kamin.  
  
Ron saß allerdings da, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Er schaute genervt rüber zu den beiden Turteltauben. „Ich geh mal kurz meine Schulsachen wegbringen", sagte Ron und verschwand.  
  
„Hermine ich glaube wir müssen für Ron eine Freundin finden oder wir müssen aufhören in seiner Gegenwart zu kuscheln.", sagte Harry ernst und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Hm, lass uns lieber eine Freundin für ihn suchen, denn ohne deine Nähe einmal pro Tag geh ich ein wie eine Blume."„Da kann ich dir nur zu stimmen, aber die große Frage ist wer? Wir wissen ja schon das er auf Pavarti steht, aber wie kriegen wir raus was sie von ihm will." „Ich könnte sie ja mal fragen, weißt du Mädchen reden mal untereinander über ihre Gefühle im Gegensatz zu Jungs."Hermine grinste ihn an und gab ihn einem Kuss grad als er was sagen wollte. „Mhhh...mhhh.........."Er hatte keine Chance und zum Schluss erwiderte er nur noch den Kuss und lies seinen Versuch, etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Okay ich gebe mich geschlagen."sagte Harry und gab nun Hermine einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dies hatte zufolge das Hermine ein leichtes Stöhnen ertönen ließ, was allerdings nur Harry hören könnte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich über alles, Mine"„Ich dich auch, Harry."„Fangen wir dann Morgen an, uns um Pavarti und Ron zu kümmern?", fragte Harry und streichelte Hermines Haar in ihrem Nacken. „Ja, gleich morgen Nachmittag. Da haben wir ja Freistunden."  
  
Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Ron war jetzt schon seit 1 Stunde weg, er würde nicht mehr zurück kommen und es war auch schon langsam Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen sie sollten sich nicht jetzt schon die Nächte um die Ohren hauen, da sie noch keine Hausaufgaben hatten.  
  
Harry seufzte. „Mine ich glaube wir sollten zu Bett gehen es ist schon spät und wir sollten uns doch nicht jetzt schon die Nächte um die Ohren hauen." „Okay.", sagte Hermine kuschelte sich noch mal eng an Harry und gab ihm einen letzen Kuss, dann gingen sie hoch in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
AN: So wieder mal ein Chap fertig auch wenn's gedauert hat, ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen und ihr schreibt mir wieder ein paar schöne reviews die mich bei der ganzen Lernerei ablenken. Das nächste Kapitel kommt spätestens am 19.5 oder 20.5 (kommt auf meinen Betaleser an wie schnell er oder besser sie die Story korrigieren kann und wie schnell ich wieder mal meine Gedanken tippen kann.)  
  
Bis denne 


	7. Das Portal Teil III

Erst mal möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen die sooo lange auf das Kap hier warten mussten. Ich weiß, dass der 20.5 schon lange vorbei ist und ich immer noch nix hochgeladen habe...Nach den Prüfungen hatte ich erst keine Zeit zu schreiben, dann keine Ideen (Schreibblockade) und zu guter letzt keine Lust mich hinzusetzen und weiter zu schreiben "  
  
Also noch mal 100 Millionen mal Sorry und nun viel Spaß bei dem Kap.  
  
Das Portal Teil III  
  
Die nächsten Zeit war für Harry ein wahres Paradies. Die letzten Monate waren einfach nur das reine Glück für Harry. Er war glücklich mit Hermine zusammen und Ron und Parvarti waren auch nach dem ersten Hogsmeadewochenende zusammen gekommen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich in der Zeit so glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er vergaß Voldemort für eine kurze Zeit und lebte einfach sein Leben wie ein ganz normaler Junge. Erst gegen Anfang der Weihnachtsferien fing Harrys Glück wieder an zu schwinden.  
  
Ron und Parvarti würden in den Ferien zu Parvartis Eltern fahren, da Rons Eltern keine Zeit hatten, weil sie beide nach Rumänien gefahren waren um Charlie zu besuchen und einen geheimen Auftrag für den Orden zu erfüllen.  
  
Und die anderen Weasleys würden die Feiertage über in Irland verbringen um dort ihre Verwandten zu besuchen.  
  
Und Hermine war auch über die Ferien weggefahren. Ihre Großmutter würde dieses Sylvester 75 Jahre alt und ihre Eltern hatten ihr geschrieben, dass die ganze Familie da sein würde. Das hieß natürlich, dass sie sich auch nicht davor drücken konnte und obwohl Harry ihr versicherte, dass er es ihr nicht übel nahm, dass sie wegfuhr und ihn alleine ließ, glaubte sie ihm kein Wort und sah die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, wenn er sie von der Seite rüber anstarrte, dann aber den Kopf schüttelte und sehr unecht grinste.  
  
So kam der Morgen als Harry aufwachte und keiner außer ihm noch im Schlafsaal war. Schlecht gelaunt stand Harry auf und ging runter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Außer Harry waren noch nur 9 andere Schüler über Weinachten geblieben. Drei Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff, Vier Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Zwei Siebtklässler aus Slytherin.  
  
Was Harry verdutzte war, dass Cho ebenfalls noch da war und als er in die Halle kam winkte sie ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie ihn sah. Leicht verdutzt setze sich Harry an das Ende des einzelnen Tisch, der nun in der Halle stand (Dumbledore hielt es nicht für notwendig, dass für 10 Schüler 4 Haustische das standen) und begann nun sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren und zu essen.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er den ganzen Tag über machen sollte und streifte ein bisschen im Schloss herum, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken stieß er plötzlich mit jemanden zusammen, den er nicht hatte kommen sehen. „Oh...Verzeihung ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, entschul..."Harry klappte der Mund auf. Da stand der, in weiß gekleidete, alte Mann und grinste ihn an.  
  
Harry rieb sich die Augen. Das war eine Halluzinatuion...ein Traum...Doch der Alte stand immer noch vor ihm und lächelte Harry an. „Was....? Wer......? Wer sind Sie?", begann Harry, der nicht wusste was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. Ein Mann, der nur aus dem nichts plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte und von dem er bloß dachte, ihn sich eingebildet zu haben.  
  
„Hmmm eine gute Frage. Wer bin ich? Hmmm...weißt du eigentlich wer du selbst bist?"gab der Alte als Antwort und lächelte noch breiter. „Wer ich bin? Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin Harry Potter. Aber wer sind sie denn nun und was soll die Frage ob ich wüsste wer ich bin?", gab Harry zurück und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Die Sache gefiel ihm nicht der Alte kam ihm zwar auf ein komische Art bekannt vor, aber irgendetwas ließ bei Harry eine Alarmglocke klingeln.  
  
„Direkt...ja....ohne umschweife gleich zum wichtigen. Ja du bist wirklich Harry Potter. Aber ich muss es ja wissen."Und nachdem er diesen Satz gesprochen hatte, lachte der Alte kurz auf. Das Lachen kannte Harry, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. „Was soll das heißen Sie müssen es ja wissen?", fragte Harry und seine Alarmglocken waren nun an einem Glockenkonzert schon längst vorbei.  
  
„Ich weiß es, weil ich es war, der dein Schicksal festgelegt hat Harry. Ich bin schuld daran, dass es diese Prophezeiung über dich und den dunklen Lord gibt, ich bin der, der zeigen wird, was du zu tun hast. Ich Harry, ich bin dein Schicksal. Lass es mich so ausdrücken, du bist der Grund warum ich wieder auf dieser Erde sein darf. Du, indem das Blut meiner Ahnen fließt Harry du bist der, der den Kampf wieder aufnehmen muss den ich verloren habe.  
  
Du musst das vollenden bei dem ich versagt habe. Du und nur du allein bist der einzige, der den Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen kann und damit meinen Fehler damit wieder gutmacht. Aber genug davon ich werde dir zeigen, was ich meine. Folge mir durch", der Alte schwang kurz mit seiner rechten Hand und neben ihm entstand ein Tor aus goldenem Licht, „dieses Portal Harry und du wirst sehen und du wirst verstehen warum alles so gekommen ist."  
  
Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Das war alles zu viel auf einmal. Dieser Alte war Schuld daran das Harrys Leben so verlaufen war? Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und Harry sollte den ausbügeln? Jetzt wo er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben glücklich war? Jetzt wo er nicht mehr allein sein wollte, sondern mit Hermine und seinen Freunden gemeinsam leben und kämpfen wollte? Jetzt kam einer her, der ihm sagte das er alleine alles durchstehen sollte!!  
  
„...Warum sollte ich das tun? Was wenn das eine Falle ist oder Sie mir nicht helfen werden und mich „wer weiß wo"hinbringen? Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich mit gehen sollte!"Der Zauberer lächelte weiter, schüttelte aber seinen Kopf und sagte amüsiert zu Harry, „Wahrlich du bist Harry Potter. Es gibt keinen besseren Beweis. Nun gut du hast mich gefragt und ich werde dir den wichtigsten Grund sagen warum du mit kommen sollst. Wenn du es nicht tust wird deine große Liebe sterben! Nur die Macht deiner Liebe kann sie vor Voldemort retten. Allein aus dem Grund musst du schon mitkommen, du musst deine Hermine schützten, wenn du es nicht tust wird das gleiche passieren wie vor 10.000 Jahren. Vertrau mir Harry, ich werde dich nicht verraten oder in eine Falle führen. Komm mit mir und ich werde dir zeigen was passieren wird."  
  
Der Alte ging halb in das Portal und streckte Harry seine Hand aus. „Jetzt oder nie Harry ich lasse dir die freie Entscheidung."Harry kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. Dass Hermine sterben würde, wenn er nicht mitgehen würde, hatte ihn hart getroffen. Allerdings hörte es sich gleichzeitig auch wie ein Falle an. Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Hand des Alten zu ergreifen, aber irgendwie konnte er eine Verbindung zwischen sich und ihm spüren und ging mit ihm durch das Portal.  
  
Ein goldener Blitz erhellte den Gang, in dem Harry und der Alte gestanden hatten und Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden. Eine Gestalt bewegte sich weg von dem Gang, direkt zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Ein klopfen an Dumbledores Tür durchbrach die Stille.„Herein", sagte Dumbledore mit seiner rauchigen Stimme und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gelehnt, die ineinander gesteckt auf dem Schreibtisch gestützt waren. Prof. Shimada trat ein und setze sich auf den Sessel direkt gegenüber von Dumbledore. „Er war hier und Harry ist mit ihm gegangen.", sagte sie knapp. Dumbledore erhob seinen Kopf und nickte leicht, dann stand er auf und ging hinüber zu Fenster und schaute auf die verschneite Landschaft.  
  
„Wie lange wird es dauern bis sie wieder zurück sind?"fragte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme und schaute weiter hinaus aus dem Fenster. „Hmm, schwierig zu sagen. Ich schätze mal, dass er irgendwann in frühestens 2 Wochen auftauchen wird. Es ist nur die Frage was machen wir mit seinen Freunden und mit seiner Freundin? Was sollen wir ihnen sagen wo er ist?" „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Nehmen sie bitte Kontakt mit dem Rest des Zirkels auf. Die Zeit des Erwachens ist da."Prof. Shimada nickte, stand auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
„So nun werden wir sehen ob er es dieses Mal schaffen wird oder ob der Fluch des Zirkels weiter auf uns lasten wird. Nur die Liebe wird es zeigen können.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Ich muss mich immer noch weiter entschuldigen noch mal Entschuldigung alle das, dieses Kap so lange gebraucht hat aber nach dem 14 Mal umschreiben ist es endlich so wie's sein soll und ich hoffe das Kap gefällt euch und ihr schreibt ein paar reviews.  
  
Leider muss ich sagen das ich die nächste Woche nicht da bin um weiter zu schreiben (gerade jetzt wo ich so viele gute Ideen habe) da ich auf Klassenfahrt bin. Ich werde erst am 11.6 wieder da sein und hoffe, dass ich bis dahin den nächsten Kap fertig habe. 


	8. Harrys Schicksal

Überraschung!!! Ich weiß erst so lange pause und dann gleich 2 kapis von mir schnell hinter einander...Es gibt zwei Gründe warum dieses Kap hier so schnell kommt.  
  
Irgendwie find ich das, das letzte Kap nicht als Entschuldigung gereicht hat. Bin ich die ganze nächste Woche nicht da, weil ich eine Klassenfahrt habe und euch die Woche dann noch ein bisschen versüßen wollte.  
  
Ich wollt mich dann auch noch bei Choooo und blimchen bedanken für die reviews im neuem Kap.(Ja blimchen ich weiß das, das wieder mal einer meinen fiesen Cliffhanger ist aber ich kann irgendwie nicht anders. ;) )  
  
Dann möchte ich mich jetzt auch noch bei Brisana-Brownie bedanken, da sie eine tole Betaleserin ist. Leider muus ich mich bei dir für dieses Kap entschuldigen. Ich hab leider keine Zeit zu warten bis du es korrigiert hast und stelle es deshalb gleich hoch...  
  
So aber nun lasst das Kap beginnen  
  
Harrys Schicksal  
  
Hermine stieg ziemlich sauer aus dem Hogwartsexpress aus. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte Hermine Harry Briefe geschickt und er hatte sie nicht beantwortet. Erst dachte sie er sei Krank, habe die Grippe oder so und liege im Krankenflügel und könnte nicht schreiben, aber erst als die Eule mit ihrem Weinachtsgeschenk wieder zu ihr zurück kam wusste sie nicht was sie los war.  
  
Harry hatte ihr nichts geschickt und von Ron erfuhr sie das auch seine Geschenke und die seiner Familie am nächsten Tag wieder bei ihnen angekommen waren. Was war nur mit Harry warum meldete er sich nicht? Warum wollte er nichts mit seinen besten Freunden und seiner Freundin, die er liebte zu tun haben?  
  
Hermine stürmte in die erste Kutsche, die am Bahnsteig stand und fuhr so schnell wie möglich rauf zum Schloss. Sie rauchte vor Zorn und wenn Harry ihr auch nur über den Weg laufen würde, da war sie sich sicher, würde sie ihm etwas um die Ohren hauen wogegen das Geschrei vom Portrait von Mrs. Black nur ein leises Flüstern wäre.  
  
Endlich kam sie am Schloss an und riss fast die Tür aus den Angeln der Kutsche, als sie sie zu schlug. „Jetzt kannst du was erleben Harry James Potter!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst mit zusammen gekniffen Zähnen.  
  
Sie betrat den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und das erste was sie sah, war ein kleines halb verpacktes Pakt und einen Angefangen Brief. Sie ging hinüber zum Tisch und schaute sich das Paket an. Auf dem halb verpackten Paket stand ‚Für meinen Schatz, Hermine'.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie den halb fertig geschrieben Brief und begann zu lesen. ‚Liebe Hermine, wie geht's dir? Ich weiß du bist jetzt gerade erstmal 4 Stunden weg, aber ich vermisse dich jetzt schon als hätte man mein Herz gestohlen. Es einfach unerträglich hier ganz alleine zu sitzen, aber ich weiß das ich nicht alleine bin deine Liebe ist bei mir und das macht mich glücklich. Ich werde nun erstmal frühstücken gehen und dann dir diesen Brief schicken. Ich wünsche dir frohe eine schöne Zeit bei deinen Eltern. Dein.....' Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Der Brief hatte das Datum vom ersten Ferien Tag, der war aber schon 2 ein halb Wochen her. Langsam legte sie den Brief hin und nahm das kleine Paket. Sie öffnete es und eine Kette aus purem Gold mit einem roten Rubinherzen kam zum vor schein. Hermine taste über das Herz auf dem ein „H"eingraviert war und merkte das sich das Herz öffnen ließ. Als das Herz auf klappte war dort ein Foto von Harry drinnen das sie anlächelte und dessen Augen in voller Liebe funkelten.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht mehr was los war. Was war hier passiert? Warum lagen die Sachen hier und wo war Harry?  
  
Hermine stand auf, lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte im ganzen Schloss nach Harry, aber ohne Erfolg. Harry schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und da sich jetzt das Schloss wieder mit Schülern füllte war es unmöglich genau zu sagen wo oder besser wer jemand war, da alle im gleichen schwarzen Umhang rum liefen und ihre Hütte aufhatten.  
  
Verzweifelt torkelte Hermine die Gänge umher. Wo war ihr Harry? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Er war doch wohl nicht etwa von Voldemort angegriffen worden?  
  
Panik machte sich in ihr Breit und so merkte sie erst gar nicht das sie in jemanden hinein lief. „Ver..verzeihung..", sagte sie mit gesenktem Blick auf den Boden,"ich...ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hin g..."Hermine verstummte als sie nach oben sah.  
  
Es war ein Mann ganz in weiß gekleidet und er hielt einen Jungen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer Brille in seinen Armen. „HARRY!", keuchte Hermine und stürzte auf ihren Freund den der Mann auf den Boden vor sie gelegt hatte.  
  
„Harry, Harry was ist mit dir? Wach auf, komm schon sag etwas...Harry!!!", Hermine hatte sich über Harry gebeugt und versuchte ihn auf zuwecken, aber Harry rührte sich nicht. Nur sein Oberkörper senkte sich leicht nach oben und nach unten. Er lebte, aber seine Atmung war schwach.  
  
Hermine schaute sich um, der Mann in weiß war verschwunden. Dafür kamen Dumbledore, Prof. Shimada und Prof. McGonagoll auf sie zu gerannt.  
  
Dumbledore stoppte knapp vor Harry ab und beugte sich ebenfalls über ihn. „Schnell Minerva, bringen sie ihn in den Krankenflügel! Shizuka bringen sie Mrs. Granger bitte in mein Büro!", Dumbledore lies keinen Widerspruch zu.  
  
Prof. McGonagoll zauberte ein schwebende Trage und brachte Harry gefolgt von Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel. Prof. Shimada brachte eine völlig verstörte Hermine in Dumbledores Büro. Hermine nahm gar nicht war wie sie in das Büro gekommen war. Sie bemerkte erst wo sie war, als sie auf einen Sessel gesetzt wurde.  
  
„Professor....was...ist mit....Harry?"brachte Hermine mit zitternder und heißerer Stimme hervor. Tränen lagen in ihren Augen und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Es tut mir Leid Mrs. Granger. Ich weiß nicht was mit Harry ist, ich fürchte wir müssen warten was Dumbledore uns sagen wird."  
  
Es schien Hermine eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Dumbledore auftauchte. Er kam mit einem leichten Lächeln in das Zimmer und seine Augen strahlten wie man es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Hermine, ich muss dir leider sagen das Harry im Koma liegt. Madam Pomfrey sagt aber das sein Zustand stabil ist und das wir hoffen können das er bald wieder aufwacht. Du bist die ganze nächste Woche vom Unterricht befreit und kannst bei Harry bleiben. In den meisten Fällen, hilft bei einem Koma der Kontakt mit Freunden oder seiner Liebsten das man schneller erwacht."  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich gegenüber, auf den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt und strahlte sie an. Hermine rannen stumme Tränen über die Wangen, als sie plötzlich aufstand und aus dem Büro in den Krankenflügel hastete.  
  
„Was ist Dumbledore? Hat sich der Besuch des jungen Potter bei Girion gelohnt? Wird er es schaffen können?", fragte Prof. Shimada sofort nachdem Hermine aus dem Büro gehastet war. „Hmm ich würde sagen..", sagte Dumbledore, stand auf ging hinüber zum Fenster und streichelte Fawkes der zu ihm herüber geflattert war, "gelohnt hat sich der Besuch auf alle Fälle ob er es aber auch schaffen wird seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden zeigt sich erst nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist."Prof. Shimada wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte und nickte nur knapp als sie das Büro verließ.  
  
Hermine saß neben Harrys Bett, hielt seine Hand und tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter und tropften auf das Bettlaken. „Wach auf Harry, ich bitte dich....wach einfach auf und nimm ich deine Arme. Ich brauche dich doch. Was soll ich ohne dich machen? Ich liebe dich doch..."  
  
Hermine wusste nicht recht ob sie sich es nur einbildete oder nicht, aber sie meinte zu spüren wie Harry seine Hand, die sie hielt sich fest um ihre drückte.  
  
Hermine blieb die ganze Nacht über bei Harry im Krankenflügel, nicht mal Madam Pomfrey machte Anstalten sie weg zuschicken.  
  
Harry durchlebte in seinen Träumen alles noch mal was er erlebt hatte. Er wand sich innerlich, da er Hermine neben sich spürte sich aber nicht bewegen konnte. Er spürte sie ganz genau, er hörte sie, er fühlte sie. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren und die Gedanken ließen ihn nicht los. Er fiel wieder in einen Traum und sah noch mal alles was sich abgespielt hatte.  
  
Flashback  
  
Nachdem Harry mit dem Alten durch das Portal getreten war, fand sich Harry in einer Art Erinnerung, wie in einem Denkarium wieder. „Wo sind wir hier? Was ist das hier? Eine Erinnerung?"„Ja, das hier ist die Welt vor 10000 Jahren. Das da vorne in dem weißen Umhang bin ich."Sagte der Alte. Ein Mann, um die 32 Jahre stand da in einem weißem Umhang und hatte Rabenschwarze Haare.  
  
„Girion! Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon du würdest dich drücken.",sagte eine Gestalt die einen Nacht schwarzen Umhang trug. Ihre Stimme klang verächtlich.  
  
„Ja, Esgaroth. Dachtest du ich würde dich hier alles zerstören lassen? Du weißt das ich das nicht zulassen kann. Auch wenn du mir alles genommen hast, was ich liebte. Ich werde trotzdem stärker sein als du es jemals kannst, weil ihre mir Liebe mir noch Kraft gibt! Auch wenn sie Tod ist, meine Liebe zu ihr und ihre Liebe zu mir ist unsterblich und das ist etwas das du nie verstehen wirst!", schrie Girion Esgaroth an.  
  
„Die Liebe! Pahh! Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt das die Liebe dir nichts als Schmerz bringt! Die Macht ist es die dir Stärke verleit. Die Macht alles was zählt. Nicht gut oder böse, Liebe ist das was dir die Macht nimmt und nur ein kaltes Herz ist das was einen mächtig macht!"  
  
Die beiden nun langsam auf sich zu und blieben beide 5 Meter, vor dem anderen stehen. „Ich werde dich vernichten damit du nicht weiter der Welt schadest! Du hast das gleich gewicht der Magie zerstört! Wegen dir werden jetzt Menschen geboren die nicht mit magischen Fähigkeiten geboren werden. Du hast das zerstört was wir geschaffen haben, nur um selber mächtiger zu werden. Nun werde ich dir das antun wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest. Nicht der Tod, er wäre zu gnädig. Du sollst wissen wie es ist was du angestellt hast. Ich nehme dir deine Magie!"  
  
Und bei dem letzten Satz sprang Girion in die Luft und schleuderte Blitze aus goldenem Licht auf den Schwarzen Zauberer. Der wich jedoch aus und ließ Lavabrocken aus dem Boden auf Girion fliegen.  
  
Während des Kampfes richtete Harry sich an den alten Girion. „Was soll das warum zeigst du mir das?"„Damit du verstehst um was es geht Harry. Du musst wissen warum du bist was bist. Verstehst du? DU sollst nicht das durchmachen was ich durchgemacht habe. Du musst sie retten. Dann wird es sich nicht wiederholen."Was wiederholen? Was meinen sie?"  
  
„Schau hin dann wirst du verstehen."Harry drehte sich wieder zum Kampf hin.  
  
Girion und Esgaroth kämpften nun Auge in Auge mit einander und hatten ihre Hände in einander verkeilt. Funken sprühten aus den Händen wo sie sich trafen.  
  
Harry sah mit erstaunen zu wie Girion Esgaroth mit einem Blitz aus seinen Augen auf den Boden warf. Esgaroth fluchte und schleuderte ihm einen schwarzen Dolch aus seinem Mantel in Girions Brust, da wo sein Herz saß.  
  
Harry keuchte und sah kurz auf den alten Girion, der blickte aber gebannt weiter auf sein Junges selbst.  
  
„Nun sie es ein Girion du kannst mich nicht besiegen, denn ich habe nicht den Fehler begangen mich in jemanden zu verlieben! Und nun stirb!"  
  
Doch bevor Esgaroth den Dolch tief genug in Girions Brust stechen konnte um ihn zu töten sprach der einen Fluch. Esgaroth erstarrte er wusste was Girion da getan hatte. Er versuchte verzweifelt einen Gegenspruch zu murmeln, aber es war zu spät. (Doch sein Spruch sollte nicht ganz vergeblich sein.) „Es endet nicht Esgaroth..."keuchte Girion und um ihn schloss sich eine weiße und um Esgaroth eine dunkle Kugel. „wir werden uns wieder sehen und unseren Kampf beenden. Du wirst sehen die Macht der Liebe wird dich zerstören."Und nach diesem Satz schlossen sich die Kugeln und die beiden verschwanden.  
  
Girion sah Harry an der immer noch auf die Stelle blickte wo Girion gerade noch gelegen hatte. „Verstehst du warum ich dir das gezeigt habe? Warum ich wollte das du das siehst?" „Ich glaube schon. Das hier der Grund warum ich mich mit Voldemort duellieren muss. Warum nur ich ihn zerstören kann."Girion nickte. „Aber weißt du auch warum es so wichtig war das du den Kampf siehst?"„Nein." Antwortete Harry.  
  
„Du musst versuchen sie zu beschützen. Du musst deine Geliebte beschützen um jeden Preis! Weil er sie mir genommen hat habe ich schluß endlich versagt. Nur mit ihr zusammen kannst du ihn schlagen, nur mit ihr."„Aber wie? Voldemort oder Esgaroth hat Kräfte die ich nicht habe..."begann Harry aber Girion winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
  
„Du wirst mächtiger sein, viel mächtiger als er es sich jemals sein wird. Aber nun kehre zurück in deine Welt du musst jetzt begreifen was dich stärker macht."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Und nun is auch schon wieder Schluss. Ich hoffe das, das neue Kapitel eure Fragen vom letzten beantwortet und ich nicht all zu viele Rechtschreibfehler gemacht habe....  
  
Ihr könntet mir jetzt nur noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Klickt auf den Knopf und links und schreibt wie's euch gefallen hat. bis in einer Woche dann.... 


	9. Das Erwachen

Zu aller erst! 10000000000000000x Sorry aufdenKnienrutsch Es tut mir so Leid das ich erst sooooo spät weiter schreibe, aber ich hatte soviel zu tun….

Ok ich weiß es ist dumm gelaufen und ich wollte eigentlich auch früher das Kapitel posten, nur dann war hier noch was und da noch was und fusch…ein Jahr war vorbei ich hab immer noch nix gepostet.

Also um noch einige Fragen zu beantworten:

1) Ja, ich habe mir im voraus auch schon ein Ende ausgedacht sonst hätte ich nicht angefangen zu schreiben.

2) Ja, es wird weiter gehen. Nur weiß ich nicht wie schnell. Ich hoffe dass ich diesmal mehr Zeit habe und nicht wieder von allem möglichem in Beschlag genommen werde.

3) Möchte ich euch allen danken, ohne eure Reviews würde dieses Kapitel wohl immer noch nicht stehen. Ich bitte euch auch in Zukunft weiter zu Antworten, den dann weiß ich immer warum ich diese Story schreibe und finde auch Motivation zu schreiben, wenn ich eigentlich gerade nicht so die Lust darauf habe.

Von daher wünsche ich euch allen Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Euer Maddy

AN: Leider gehört mir nix…Alls JKR's und nix meins…

**Das Erwachen **

Hermine war in einen unruhigen und Alptraum geplagten Schlaf gesunken. Seit drei Tagen hatte sie ohne Pause an Harrys Bett gesessen. Keine Sekunde war sie von seinem Bett gewichen und wenn Madame Pomfrey ihr nicht befohlen hätte etwas zu Essen wäre sie schon längst in einem Bett neben ihm!

In ihren Träumen verfolgte sie immer der gleiche Traum. Sie wachte auf und Harry saß mit einem strahlenden Gesicht vor ihr und funkelte sie mit seinen grünen Augen an. Wenn sie dann aber aufwachte, brach ihr immer fast das Herz als sie erkannte, dass sie schon wieder geträumt hatte.

Doch an diesem morgen wurde sie durch einen lauten Knall geweckt. Erst wusste sie nicht recht was los war. Als sie die Augen aufschlug merkte sie, dass eine warme Decke über ihr lag und dass ihr Kopf auf einem weichen Kissen lag.

Als sie sich aufsetzte sah sie in die weit aufgerissenen Augen einer ziemlich geschockten Mme. Pomfrey die hinüber zum Fenster blickten. Langsam drehte Hermine ihren Kopf und als sie endlich sah was Mme. Pomfrey so geschockt hatte fiel auch ihr die Kinnlade runter und sie rieb sich heftig die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, das, sie nicht halluzinierte.

Nein, er stand immer noch da. Er war wirklich aufgewacht. Hermine sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und lief mit Tränen im Gesicht auf ihn zu. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass er sie wieder in ihre Arme schlissen würde.

Als er sich umdrehte und sie sich ihm um den Hals warf und ihr Gesicht stark an seine Brust

Drückte, wusste sie hundertprozentig das dies kein Traum war, denn dies hatte sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet.

„Hallo Sonnenschein. Hast du gut geschlafen?" sagte Harry als er seine Arme um sie legte und ihr mit einer Hand liebevoll durchs Haar fuhr.

Hermine fing nur noch stärker an zu weinen. Dieser Idiot! Tut einfach so als ob mit ihm nichts gewesen wäre, dachte sie.

„Ah ich sehe du bist endlich aufgewacht Harry. Ich habe mich schon langsam gefragt wie lange du uns noch warten lässt.", sagte ein, mit funkelnden Augen, Albus Dumbledore.

„Und ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du kommst Albus. Aber ich bitte dich vorher um etwas bevor wir reden. Lass mir einen Tag mit Hermine, zuerst muss ich ihr alles erklären und damit meine ich nicht nur meine äußeren Veränderungen."

Bei diesen Worten sah Hermine nun auf einmal erschreckt auf und sah Harry ins Gesicht. Als erstes blickten sie zwei helle grüne Augen an, die nicht mehr hinter einer Brille steckten.

Aber ihr fielen fasst die Augen raus als sie seine Haare sah. Sie waren insgesamt nun völlig ordentlich und standen nicht mehr überall hin ab und in der Mitte hing ihm eine schneeweiße Haarsträhne.

"Siehst du was ich meine? Sie hätte mich nicht wieder erkannt wenn ich nicht im Krankenflügel gelegen hätte, Albus", sagte Harry scherzend und gab der völlig fassungslosen Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dumbledore lachte einmal kurz auf und gab ihm zustimmendes Nicken. „Gut Harry du hast Recht, es gibt Dinge, die die Jugend erst klären muss, schon wieder eine Schwäche des Alters, die ich wohl nicht erkannt habe.." und Dumbledore senkte leicht den Kopf als er das sagte.

„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend um 21 Uhr in meinem Büro und ich wünsche euch beiden einen schönen Tag." Mit diesen Worten ging ein höchst zufriedener Albus Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Und? Läuft alles nach Plan? Ist ER nun endlich erwacht?", fragte eine an die Wand gelehnte und höchst angespannte Shizuka Shimada.

Dumbledore gab ihr nur ein breites Grinsen als er an ihr vorbei ging und auch sie fing an zu grinsen als sie das sah.

„Harry...was...? Was ist mit dir geschehen? Warum siehst du so...so anders aus? Warum brauchst du keine Brille mehr…und was ist mit deinen Haaren?" fragte Hermine, nun da sich ihr Verstand nun endgültig wieder eingeschaltet hatte und wie wild am ratterte war.

Harry grinste sie aber nur an und gab ihr einen so leidenschaftlichen Kuss wie sie ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass du dir wegen mir solche Sorgen gemacht hast."

Hermine war schon wieder kurz davor los zu weinen und mit leicht zitternder Stimme antwortete sie ihm.

„Sag so was nicht Harry. Ich..ich...Du hättest das gleiche getan und das weißt du. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich, weil ich genau weiß, dass du dir hundert mal mehr sorgen um mich machst. Ich bin einfach glücklich, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich habe dich so vermisst!" und jetzt fing Hermine doch wieder an zu weinen und drückte Harry noch einmal fest um seine Brust.

Harry streichelte ihr nun beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich weiß.", sagte er leise ins Ohr und genoss die Nähe zu ihr.

Da die beiden aber immer noch im Krankenflügel waren räusperte sich Mme. Pomfrey langsam.

„Harry ich sollte dich noch untersuchen. Du musst zu geben, dass du nicht gerade normal aussiehst." Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf die weiße Strähne.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein Mme. Pomfrey, aber wenn es sie beruhigt..." Harry strich einmal mit der Hand über seinen Kopf und die Haare sahen wieder aus wie vorher.

„Wie...? Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermine. „Du..du hast ohne...Zauberstab...Wie ist das möglich?", sagte sie und schaute ihm in seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Nun ja...,wie gesagt, es gibt ein paar Dinge die ich dir erklären muss, aber nicht hier. Mme Pomfrey wenn sie uns entschuldigen" Und mit einem Mal waren Harry und Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden und zum zweiten Mal flog die, gerade reparierte, Vase auf den Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile.

Hermine sah Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an als sie merkte, dass sie unter dem alten Baum am See standen und nicht mehr im Krankenflügel.

„Harry wie? Wie hast du das gemacht? Man kann in Hogwarts nicht.." „Ich habe nicht appariert Mine. Es ist eine etwas sicherere Methode und außerdem hätte ich dich sonst nicht mitnehmen können." Harry grinste sie über beide Ohren an und setzte sich in das taufrische Gras am Seeufer.

„Harry James Potter wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle sagst was hier los ist...", aber Hermine konnte nicht ihren Satz zu Ende bringen. Harry hatte sie schon wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen.

Hermine versucht erst zu protestieren, aber nach wenigen Sekunden war sie seinem ganz ‚speziellen Zauber' verfallen und genoss einfach die Nähe zu ihm.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien löste Harry sanft seine Lippen von ihren. Verträumt öffnete sie die Augen und sah seine smaragdgrünen die keine 20 cm von ihren entfernt waren.

„Hermine…", hörte sie ihn sagen und sein warmer Atem löste bei ihr eine nicht unangenehme Gänsehaut aus. „Hermine, ich muss dir so vieles erzählen. Es soll zwischen uns nie mehr ein Geheimnis geben.", sagte er und begann ihr von allem zu erzählen.

Über die Prophezeiung, bis hin zu Girion und Esgaroth und dem, was er in den letzen Wochen erlebt hatte.

Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Warum er? Warum jetzt? Warum musste er alleine gegen den dunklen Lord und dann auch noch gegen einen 10000 Jahre alten Geist kämpfen?

Langsam tropften ein paar salzige Tränen auf Harrys Robe und Hermine drückte sich so stark an Harry, als ob er sich in Luft auflösen würde, wenn sie ihn los lassen würde.

DAS…IST….NICHT….FAIR, dachte sie und schluchzte weiter in seine Robe, als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf und auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Mine…Keine Angst. Ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen. Du bist mein Ein und Alles auf dieser Welt und ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." ,sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Mit ziemlich verheultem Gesicht sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Die Tränen stehen dir überhaupt nicht Mine…", sagte er und küsste ihr die letzte Träne von der Wange.

Hermine fühlte, dass sich eine Wärme, von der Stelle wo Harry sie gerade geküsst hatte, ausbreitete und ein Gefühl von Glück und Geborgenheit sich in ihr ausbreiteten.

„HARRY!" murmelte sie laut, ihren Kopf immer noch an seine Brust gedrückt und ihre Arme um seinen Brustkorb gedrückt.

Hermine war zum allerersten Mal sprachlos. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und ihm helfe würde gegen Voldermort und Esgaroth zu kämpfen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Sie konnte sich nur noch an ihn drücken und sich von seiner Nähe gerade zu umschließen lassen.

„Nie soll dieser Moment enden! Niemals enden! Er soll mich für immer so festhalten." murmelte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, der sie nur zustimmen konnte.

„Mine lass uns dahin gehen wohin du immer schon mal gehen wolltest. Egal wohin du willst, bis 21 Uhr sind wir auf alle Fälle wieder hier. Lass uns diesen freien Tag genießen, ja? Ich werde dich auch nicht loslassen, Versprochen."

Warm lächelnd sah er in ihre Rehbraunen Augen. Sie blickte zurück in seine smaragdgrünen Augen und ihre Wangen wurden leicht hellrosa.

Leicht verlegen drückte sie sich wieder an seine Brust und ihre Antwort war nicht viel mehr als ein Wispern.

„Paris. Ich wollte schon immer mit dir…in die Stadt der Liebe."

An: Das war es leider schon wieder. Ich werde mich die Tage gleich noch mit meinem Betareader unterhalten, wie er das mit dem neuen Kap sieht. Deswegen setze ich mich jetzt nicht auf ein genaues Datum fest für das nächste Kap. (Allein schon aus dem Grund, das meine letzten alle nichts gebracht haben )


End file.
